


Hole In My Wall

by Bottomryanbitch, madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, RPF, So much filth tbh, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The tiniest bit of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: The hole in my wall, lets in the soundOf bodies and sweat, and merry-go-roundsThe whole in my wall, is better than sexAn x-rated Disneyland, gooving T-Rex
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Hole In My Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! This fic was based upon Warrant’s song Hole In My Wall so please go give it a listen before you read and get the full fic experience! It really sets the mood for the fic!   
> I want to say a huge thank you to Petite (madamecrimson) for talking me into writing my first RPF and for writing this beast with me! I’ve had so much fun! So much love for you! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this lengthy piece of filth! I can’t believe it’s over 20k words! It isn’t beta’d but I reread it and tried to fix as many errors as I could!! I’m so proud of it and I hope you love it as much as I do!

Shane hoisted up his suitcase and straightened his backpack as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. While he externally wore a neutral expression, inside his heart was thrumming with the fact that he could see the Hollywood sign from the parking lot. He'd been thrilled to get into a good film college and never dreamed he'd actually be here, in LA. It was all a bit stressful. He set the suitcase down with a loud thump, fumbling in his pockets for his keys. He'd only brought the bare essentials for the time being.

Ryan heard a loud thud coming from outside his door, causing him to rush to see what was exactly going on outside. When he opened his door he was met with a who not a what. A very tall, handsome who to be exact.

“Hey, you must be my new neighbor! I’m Ryan.” Ryan said as he leaned up against his door frame, slowly raking his eyes across the body in front of him. The guy didn’t seem to bring a whole lot with him. He must not be from around here.

Shane smiled, extending his hand towards Ryan to shake it. "I'm Shane," he replied. The guy seemed friendly enough but he doubted they would do more than exchange pleasantries from the look of his basketball shorts and sports jersey.

Ryan grabbed Shane’s hand and gave it a firm shake. He probably kept a hold of it for longer than necessary because he was so taken aback by how much larger the other man’s hands were in comparison to his. After a few seconds of awkward silence Ryan finally let go of Shane’s hand and a blush had started to spread across his face while the other man just looked at him with a confused expression. “It’s nice to meet you, dude. You from around here?” Ryan asked trying to regain his composure.

"I'm from Chicago, actually," Shane replied. He couldn't help but take notice of the confident way Ryan had sauntered up to him, the way he had flushed at the contact, and finally his bro-y manner of speech. It was an interesting combination to say the least. "Are you from around here?"

“Yeah, I’m from about an hour away or so.” Ryan replied watching Shane intensely as he ran his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. If Ryan was a betting man, he’d say that was some soft hair. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, but he had literally just met this guy and didn’t want to scare him off. This was going to be his neighbor after all. He had to get his mind back on track. “So Chicago? What brought you all the way over here?”

There was something in the way Ryan was looking at him that made Shane feel a little funny, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Uh Champan," he replied. "I'm majoring in film. What was the point of moving just an hour away? Bad traffic?" he teased.

“ _Shut up, Shane_ ” Ryan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I also just so happen to be going to school there for film.”

What were the odds that they both were going to the same university and majoring in the same thing? Ryan couldn’t help the excitement that he felt in his chest though just at the thought of them seeing each other outside of the apartment complex and maybe even being in the same class or two.

Shane smirked at Ryan's sarcasm and his whole face lit up when Ryan mentioned that he too was attending the same university, same major. His stomach fluttered and his cheeks turned a little pink but he tried to maintain a casual appearance. "I assumed you were more of a jock," he replied, indicating Ryan's outfit with a nod of his head.

“Just because someone wears a basketball jersey doesn’t mean they’re a jock, Shane.” Ryan said with a slight blush on his cheeks, embarrassed that Shane thought of him to be the typical jock/frat boy type.

Shane chuckled. "So you're telling me you don't play sports?" he inquired, his eyes traveling over Ryan's athletic physique all well-toned biceps and muscled legs.

Ryan watched silently as Shane’s eyes traveled down his body. Trying to wrap his head around the fact that Shane had totally just checked him out!! If he wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely was now. Plus that nervous, excited feeling was starting to pool low in his belly. If Shane was going to check him out, it was only fair for him to do the same right?? “I mean, I do play basketball sometimes. I mostly just go to the gym, though.” Ryan said with a wink before tracing his eyes over Shane’s long, lanky body. “What about you big guy?”

Shane felt his heart skip a beat at the wink, only to have it slam against his rib cage at the nickname. He generally couldn't tell when people were flirting with him, or when he was flirting with other people. He thought this was flirting, possibly. He knew he certainly hoped it was. "Oh uh I run twice a week," he replied.

“Oh!! Well if you ever want someone to run with or if you wanna come to the gym just hit me up.” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. He was hoping that Shane would get the hint that he was interested in talking to him more and doing stuff with him.

"Sounds good," Shane replied, grinning back at him. He felt a little less lonely and out of place than he had when he first got there. "I uh should probably start unpacking."

“Oh yeah, uh sorry for keeping you.” Ryan said while scratching the back of his neck. “Like I said though, if you ever want to hang out or talk or anything, you know where I’ll be. I’ll, uh, see you later?” Ryan asked hesitantly as he started going back into his apartment.

Shane watched Ryan stepping back into the apartment, feeling a sudden ache in his chest at their parting, but a flicker of hope at the idea of seeing him later. "Yeah," Shane replied, putting his key in the door.

Ryan smiled and closed the door behind him, really happy with how that all went. Sure he had friends, but Shane was just so nice and easy to get along with from the get go. Not to mention that he was hot as fuck, too. Ryan hadn’t gotten laid in far too long, let alone have an actual boyfriend, so Shane was definitely eye candy.

Shane set down his luggage on the floor, still feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was excited to live next door to Ryan, to be going to university with him. He smiled to himself as he started the long process of unpacking.

It had only been a few weeks since Shane had moved in beside Ryan, but they had made it seem like Shane had been there for months. It started out with shy smiles and awkward hellos as they passed in the hall or on campus, but once they sat beside each other in one of their film classes, they hadn’t stopped talking since.

Over the past few weeks, Shane had taken to lingering after class with Ryan, chatting so easily. That day they had even gone to grab a coffee at the on-campus coffee shop to prepare for that night's study session for their History of Film midterm.

“Hey big guy!” Ryan said as he took the seat that Shane had saved for him at a little table in the corner.

"Hey!" Shane greeted, eyes brightening as he saw Ryan walk in. He gripped the handle of his cup of black coffee a little tighter than normal, his cheeks turning a bit red. He always felt a little flip in his stomach whenever he saw Ryan and had truly been enjoying all the time he was getting to spend with him.

“So what’s the game plan for the night?” Ryan asked without thinking. He just assumed that they were going to study together until they either decided to call it quits or one of them crashed considering that their midterm was at 8am in the morning. He just really loved how Shane made him feel when he was around.

"Well, first is the caffiene boost," Shane began, pointedly taking a sip of his coffee, “then reviewing for tomorrow's exam. Then sleep," he replied. His cheeks turned a bit redder. "Uh, I figured you could spend the night. Just to maximize uh sleep time."

It took a second for Ryan to process what Shane had just said before he felt that anxious, excited feeling spread through his body. The room had definitely gotten a few degrees warmer. “Okay, sounds good!” Ryan replied trying to not sound so fucking eager to spend the night at Shane’s place. “I didn’t pack clothes though, you know, for tonight.” He added while his cheeks tinged pink and his eyes looked anywhere but at Shane.

Shane had been holding his breath as he waited for Ryan to respond, and he grinned when Ryan replied. "That's alright," he said. "I've uh got some stuff you can wear; it'll be a little big, but they should do." He couldn't help the heat that rose in his face at the idea of Ryan wearing his clothes.

Ryan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at Shane’s response. It really wouldn’t be a big deal for him to run home and get clothes, I mean they live right beside each other, but he wasn’t about to pass up the chance to wear Shane’s clothes. “They’ll be big because you’re literally a Sasquatch.” Ryan said as he locked eyes with Shane and they both sat there in silence just looking at each other for a minute. Ryan broke first with that blush finding it’s way back to his cheeks, “Well, we should probably get studying if we’re going to cover everything for tomorrow _and_ sleep tonight.”

Shane wondered later if maybe he should have questioned the fact that Ryan mentioned he didn't have clothes to change into, when Ryan was literally in the apartment beside him, but he'd been too nervous, too excited, to even think that evening. He rolled his eyes at Ryan's teasing comment but, it made his heart swell with affection at the same time. Shane nodded his agreement at Ryan's suggestion and began walking to his car.

Ryan grabbed his stuff and followed Shane to his car. Shane was a proper gentleman and even opened His door for him which made Ryan’s heart flutter. Once they got to their apartment building, Ryan’s anxiety and excitement levels were off the charts. “Lead the way big guy” Ryan said As Shane opened the door for him again and he couldn’t help the smirk that appeared when he saw Shane’s eyes darken a little at his comment.

Shane had cleaned his apartment before Ryan arrived but didn't want to make it seem like he had gone above and beyond with it...even if he had. He led Ryan inside, and caught his eyes on the nickname Ryan had bestowed upon him. He was enjoying it more than he'd like to admit. He eased down onto the sofa and placed his backpack on the coffee table.

Ryan followed Shane into his apartment and plopped himself down onto the couch beside him before taking a look around. The apartment was simply decorated and gave off the same vibes that Shane does, which allowed Ryan to be a little more comfortable considering that he’s never been over to Shane’s. “So you live alone right? Someone’s not going to come walking in and find me on your couch in the morning are they?” Ryan asked nervously but with a smile.

"No," Shane chuckled, looking over at Ryan. "I'm still a bit old fashioned and didn't want some stranger as my roommate." He smiled back at Ryan, aching to ask if he had a roommate but feeling too shy to do so. His hand lingered on his bag before he moved his gaze away, not wanting to be accused of staring. He reached inside and began pulling out his study materials.

“I was just making sure!” Ryan said chuckling along with Shane. He watched as Shane got his things out of his bag, noticing just how big Shane’s hands were when he grabbed two notebooks and one of his textbooks all with one hand. The thoughts that started rushing through his mind were definitely not safe for their current platonic study session but he couldn’t make himself tear his eyes away from Shane’s hands.

Shane turned back to Ryan and he could feel his cheeks and ears grow hot at the way Ryan seemed to be closely looking at him. His heart began to beat a little faster as he tried not to think of the fantasies of his that Ryan had appeared in lately.

Ryan noticed the way that Shane’s cheeks reddened and he had definitely been caught staring at Shane’s hands. Ryan tore his eyes away and hastily grabbed his textbook and notes out of his bag. “Alright, where do you want to start?”

Shane awkwardly cleaned his throat, moving his thoughts away from the fact that Ryan was sitting so close to him that Shane could feel the warmth of his arm nearly pressed against him. "Uh, dates," he replied. "I mean uh the exam is for the history of film so we should probably go over the events in order," he quickly clarified.

“Riiiiiight. That’s definitely what you meant.” Ryan said jokingly with a wink as he flipped through his notes to where his list of dates were. He tried to stay focused but his thoughts kept reverting to him and Shane going out on cute dates together.

Shane felt his heart rate pick up and his fingers shook slightly as he turned to the beginning of what they were studying. He tried his best to go over things, but he couldn't help how warm he felt every time he glanced over at Ryan. It was definitely a bit distracting.

They both sat there for a few minutes reviewing their notes respectively, stealing glances of each other between pages. Ryan found himself not paying attention to his notes after a while. Almost immediately his eyes went to Shane. He looked hot. Well he always did, but there was something about the way he was focused so intently on what he was reading that his eye brows had knitted together and he had put his glasses on before they started and that made him even more attractive somehow. Ryan wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him but he didn’t even know if Shane liked guys. Hell, he could have a girlfriend for all he knew.

“Hey, Shane. Can I ask you something?”

Shane had been trying so hard to avoid focusing on Ryan that when he heard the other man speak, it caught him a little off guard. Thankfully, years of a practiced veneer of nonchalance helped him hide that fact. His mouth felt dry and he could feel the weight of the tone of Ryan's questions sink into him.

Ryan got so nervous when Shane focused his attention on him that he honestly almost backed out. “I just was wondering if you were seeing anyone? Like if you had a girlfriend?” Ryan asked shakily not giving Shane the chance to answer before continuing, “I know that’s kind of personal and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me because we haven’t been close for very long, but I was just curious.” He sat there out of breath and terrified of how Shane was going to respond.

Shane felt his breath catch at Ryan's question, feeling exposed. He didn't have an issue with his sexuality, but it wasn't exactly something he liked to broadcast either. It felt too raw to say it out right, so he merely replied with. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. Are you?" He'd deliberately left the gender unspecified, wondering if Ryan would catch on.

Ryan let out a breath, relieved that Shane was single, but very caught off guard that Shane wanted to know about him. “Oh, uh, No. I haven’t had a boyfriend in months.” Ryan replied before it dawned on him that he had just outed himself to Shane.

Shane tried not to look as surprised as he felt. Ryan seemed to be the epitome of the stereotypical jock in every teenage movie, well-muscled, into sports, crudely humorous, yet he'd seen some of Ryan's earlier film works that were rich in an emotional depth that words simply couldn't capture. "I uh...I haven't either," Shane said softly. "We broke up last Summer."

It took Ryan a second to process what Shane had just said and the fact that he didn’t give him any shit for liking guys, but that was because Shane also liked guys?! “I’m sorry to hear that man. I didn’t mean to just drop that on you, it came out before I realized. I’m.. um.. bi. You know, If you were wondering.” Ryan said softly making eye contact with Shane, who smiled beautifully at him. He could feel the heat rising up his face and knew his cheeks must be bright red by now.

Shane shook his head. "I am too," he said with a bit more confidence, smiling at him brightly. He could see the faintest hint of red on Ryan's cheeks, wondering if perhaps he was just imagining it, hoping that he wasn't. He tried to steel his urge to be closer to Ryan, to touch him, to know what he felt like.

Ryan doesn’t know what washed over him, but he couldn’t help but lean over into Shane’s space and rest his head on Shane’s shoulder. “I was so worried about how you would react if you ever found out. I know you’re not like that but I didn’t want to scare you off.” He stays there a minute before going to pull away realizing that maybe he had went too far and said too much.

Shane's heart skipped a beat as Ryan moved toward him, placed his head on Shane's shoulder. He was struck by the raw vulnerability in Ryan's words, and the soft tone in which he spoke them. He knew what that fear was like. They might be in LA but that didn't mean that hate couldn't find them. He could feel Ryan start to pull away, and knew he had to do something, something to reassure Ryan that he wasn't scared off. He impulsively curled his large hand behind Ryan's head before he could draw back further. "I was worried too," Shane admitted, although he strained to get the words out and admit his fear.

Ryan let out a small gasp when he felt Shane’s hand on the back of his head drawing him back in. His heart was beating faster than it had in a long time and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and just take in the moment. He loved the way that Shane smelled, the way that Shane pulled him closer to him than what Ryan had been initially. He didn’t want this moment to end but he also knew that they have a mid term at 8am and they only got like halfway through their notes.

Shane swallowed thickly, his hand moving to rest at the nape of Ryan's neck, his thumb brushing over his hair. He was struck by just how easily Ryan leaned into such a slight touch. Shane's eyes kept falling to Ryan's lips and his heart pounded as he thought how warm and soft they must be.

Ryan shivered under Shane’s light touches and found himself looking up at Shane through his lashes. He was surprised when he found that Shane was looking right back at him. Shane’s eyes flickered to his lips and back up again and Ryan had to fight the whine that threatened to spill past his lips. He wanted nothing more than for Shane just to lean down and kiss him, but he knew it was just a matter of time before this was all over and they were back to being just friends again.

Shane exhaled shakily, fighting against the urge to lean in and kiss Ryan right then and there. He'd never met someone like Ryan before, or anyone who made him feel so warm and floaty. His heart thrummed in his chest but he didn't pull away or stop toying with Ryan's hair.

Ryan was reeling under Shane’s gaze and under his touch. He loved the feeling of Shane’s large hands in his hair and he noticed how Shane’s grip changed when he pushed himself back into Shane’s movements. It was a little rougher than the gentle pets from before. Shane’s fingers were tangled at the bottom of Ryan’s hair and he felt a small yank which elicited a small moan from Ryan and _okay_ this had to stop. He had to stop it there or he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from jumping Shane’s bones in his living room.

“We should, uh... We should probably get back to studying.” Ryan said softly as he pulled himself out of Shane’s grip and grabbed his notes once again.

Shane's eyes fixed on Ryan's and he gasped at the sound Ryan made, feeling hot all over. "Uh, right, sorry," Shane mumbled, worried that maybe he'd misread something. He picked up his notes as well, searching through them to find where they'd left off.

They fell back into their studying easily, but there was a definite shift of the energy in the room. Ryan felt bad for shutting whatever that was down but he knew there would be consequences if they continued. So there he was trying his best to not think about how hard he was and focus on black and white cinema but it was definitely not working. He could still feel the way Shane tugged his hair and the way that Shane just looked at him with those surprised, dark, lust blown eyes when he moaned. He wondered if Shane was hard too. If he was just as into it as he was.

Despite Shane's concern that he'd possibly misunderstood Ryan's intentions, he could still feel heat prickle under his skin, could feel the ache of want low in his stomach, and could feel the hardness of his cock in his chinos. He shifted slightly, placing one of his folders over his lap in an effort to hide his arousal. He was sure he could just be friends with Ryan, if that's what Ryan wanted, despite the fact that his body seemed to have other ideas.

Ryan was losing his mind. It had only been like fifteen minutes since the two separated and he was still so, so hard. He noticed that Shane had placed his notes over his lap instead of laying them on the table like earlier and Ryan’s mind immediately pictured what Shane’s hard cock would look like pressed against the front of those tight chinos that he wears all the fucking time. He imagined himself walking over to Shane, kneeling in front of him, taking the folder out of his lap and finally getting his mouth on Shane’s sizable dick. He honestly didn’t know if he had a big dick but Shane was a big guy and damn he could hope.

"I think we should stop here for the night," Shane said when the clock struck 10 PM. "We'll be useless tomorrow if we're too exhausted to think." His cheeks reddened slightly. "I've um, got some clothes you can borrow in my room and the bed is pretty big. It gets kinda cold out here at night."

Shane struggled to look at Ryan, his mind wandering to how toned Ryan must be under his tank top, if his arms were anything to go by. Shane could imagine splaying his hands across there, exploring and nipping at every inch. He thought about how loose his shirts might hang on Ryan and he felt something hot and possessive curl in his stomach at the thought of Ryan in his clothes. Shane forced those thoughts from his mind, though unfortunately he was unable to make his cock any less hard, as he forced himself to look at Ryan.

Ryan was snapped out of his fantasy when he heard Shane’s voice and it was probably for the best anyway. He really didn’t need to come in his pants at the thought of sucking Shane’s cock. “I think so too. I was starting to mix up dates and stuff.” Ryan lied easily. “I really don’t care to take the couch though, Shane. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything. I mean this is your apartment.”

Shane shook his head. "It's not uncomfortable. I mean, do you really think someone my height would have a small bed? I'd look like something out of Dr. Seuss!" The thought of Ryan in his bed made Shane's heart race. Would he get hard in the morning like Shane did? Did he ever have wet dreams? What would he feel like with his body pressed against Shane's? The smell of Ryan's scent mingled with his own? As his mind conjured up the image of Ryan rubbing up against him and coming in Shane's pajama pants, Shane rose to his feet holding his folder in front of him to conceal how hard he was. He cursed himself for wearing light-coloured chinos that day.

Ryan laughed at that, imagining Shane hanging off some tiny bed. “Okay, but only if you’re sure.” Ryan said as he started packing his notes away. “Wait.” Ryan said when Shane got up to leave the living room. “Is this just an excuse to get me in your bed?”

Shane's mouth hung open at Ryan's question and his face turned scarlet. "Hey man, I'm not from around here and we Midwesterners crank up the AC at night; wouldn't want you to freeze," he deflected.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Shane’s response not buying it for one second. He did really like seeing him flustered though. Red really was a great color on him. “Always such a gentleman. I hope you won’t mind if I huddle with you for warmth then, you know, if I get cold in the night.” Ryan responded cheekily, a smirk plastered across his face.

Shane stammered a little, mumbling something incoherent that he hoped would suffice as enough of a response as he led Ryan to his bedroom. "Pajamas are in the third drawer," he told him, hoping he'd get a chance to calm down before they slid into bed together.

Ryan was very pleased with himself when Shane changed the subject on the way to his bedroom. He told Ryan where his pajamas were and Ryan’s heart started racing again. He was really about to wear Shane’s clothes. That shouldn’t get him so hot but it definitely did not help with trying to get his boner to go away.

“Is there anything that you want me to wear?” Ryan asked before he realized how that sounded, cheeks darkening immediately. “Uhm.. you know, that would fit me the best, I mean.” That was an shit save, Ryan thought.

Shane flushed at Ryan's question, his heart slamming against his ribcage. He knew that these were just pajamas, pajamas that he was lending to a friend because he didn't bring any with him. There was something so hot and intimate though about the fact that not only was Ryan going to wear his clothes, but he was asking Shane to pick them out. He opened his drawer, retrieving a shirt from the bottom of it. It was black with a few Alred Hitchcock quotes on it. He wasn't one for v-necks but this one had just the hint of one, making it the most low cut shirt Shane owned. His pajama pants were all the same length, but he selected a pair of thin grey ones that were a little form fitting and left nothing to the imagination.

Ryan took the clothes from Shane and gave him a soft thank you. He found himself standing there holding the pajamas that Shane gave him, unsure of where to change. At this point he would strip right there in front of Shane if he thought that Shane would touch him like he craved to be touched, but he decided against it. “Where’s your bathroom? I’m gonna go change and wash my face, if that’s okay?”

Shane felt his shoulders tense, entirely wound up at the idea of Ryan changing in his room. He tried not to sound as breathless as he felt. "Second door to your left," he replied.

Ryan nodded his head before making his way down the hall and into the bathroom. He could finally take a minute to breathe. This whole night had been full of sexual frustration and he was still very hard in his jeans. He knew those pajama pants that Shane gave him were not going to hide it so he found himself reaching a hand into his pants and stroking himself a few times to try and take the edge off. Thankfully it worked but if Shane said or did anything to make him hot, it was right back to boner city for Ryan.

Ryan changed clothes quickly before taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Shane’s shirt was a little tight in the arms and chest, but it hung off of him everywhere else. It was almost long enough to wear with just his boxers but he didn’t think that would be the best idea. The pants though, they were way long. There was at least three inches of fabric that bunched at his ankles and they were baggy everywhere except his ass. He did have a lot more going on in the ass department than Shane did but he worked hard on it at the gym with all those squats.

Overall he loved the way he looked in Shane’s clothes and he loved the way they smelled. Maybe he had a scent kink or something because he was very into the musky smell that Shane had. He took a final breath before exiting the bathroom and going back to Shane’s room. Shane had changed into his own pajamas and was laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap. Oh how Ryan envied that laptop. What he didn’t expect though was Shane’s reaction once he noticed that Ryan was back.

As soon as Shane heard the bathroom door close down the hall, he pressed his hand to the front of his chinos, biting back a moan at the feeling. He took in a few steadying breaths, finally able to think clearly now that he wasn't being bombarded with Ryan's cute curly dark hair and his giant gorgeous smiles and his extremely well-toned biceps.

He shook his head, quickly changing into his pajamas, and busying himself with anything mundane and time consuming that he could think of on his laptop to further calm his arousal.

All those efforts would prove to be failures when Ryan stepped into his room though. His arms strained against the black fabric of the shirt, highlighting his strength and toned upper body, but it hung down low, showing off Ryan's cuteness at the same time. The pants did nothing to hide Ryan's shapely ass, even if the fabric went well past his feet.

Shane was fully hard again almost instantly. He tried his best to resist the urge to lick his lips as a primal and possessive hunger grew within him at the sight of Ryan wearing his clothes.

Ryan flushed under the weight of Shane’s intense stare. He watched as Shane’s eyes traced down his body, taking in the view of Ryan in his clothes. Ryan could’ve swore that he heard a groan escape Shane’s lips but he was too busy willing himself not to get hard. He didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes while trying to get his shit together, but Shane was staring at him with a hungry look when he opened them. In that moment he came to the conclusion though that if he did get hard and Shane saw, that he was to blame for obviously setting Ryan up by giving him the thinnest pants to ever exist.

Shane watched Ryan carefully, his eyes drinking in the look of him. He shifted slightly on his bed, eyes widening when Ryan's eyes fell closed, appearing like he was overwhelmed. Heat shot straight to his cock and he moved his laptop slightly to adjust for it. "You okay?" he asked softly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Ryan said weakly, he couldn’t trust his voice right now. He made his way to the other side of Shane’s bed and sat down on the edge, eyes looking at Shane for permission to actually get in. If he could just get under the covers, it wouldn’t matter if he was hard because Shane wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Are you good, big guy? You look a little flushed?”

Shane noticed Ryan's hesitation, pulling the sheets and duvet cover back to accommodate him. He had the sudden urge to draw Ryan closer but he ignored it.

Ryan noticing the blush on his face merely made his cheeks turn redder and he shifted his focus back to his laptop.

"Yup all good," he replied, busying himself with closing his programs and shutting the laptop down.

Ryan didn’t know if he believed Shane or not, but he wasn’t going to push it. He hesitantly crawled up into Shane’s bed and pulled the covers up over him. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was in Shane’s bed. That he was going to sleep with Shane. Well not sleep in the sexual way but sleep-sleep. Ryan so wished that it was in both ways though. He’d love to get his hands on the tall, sexy man that laid in bed beside him.

Shane glanced over at Ryan, at the sight of him in his bed, under his sheets. There was something so cozy about it and it filled him with emotions that he wasn't ready to deal with. It had been awhile since he'd had anyone in his bed, and if he were to think about it, he hadn't had anyone over to his apartment yet either. "Night Ryan," Shane said softly, leaning over to turn off the bedside lamp. Shane shrugged off the feelings that swirled in his stomach.

Ryan watched quietly as Shane turned off the light and the room was soon overcome with silence except for their breathing. Ryan was trying his best not to focus on the warmth that was radiating of Shane and his incessant want to cuddle into Shane’s side. “Goodnight, big guy.” Ryan said just loud enough for Shane to hear before he Felt himself start drifting off to sleep.

Shane awoke early the next morning, even before the alarm he had set. The morning sun basked the room in strips of light and Shane reveled in its warmth. Well, at least he initially thought that was the source of warmth against him. A sleepy glance down revealed a still slumbering Ryan, cheek pressed to Shane's chest, arms linked around Shane's waist, and a lock of black hair hanging in his eyes.

Shane forgot how to breathe for a moment as he realized he had one arm wrapped around Ryan with a hand splayed over his back, and his other hand tangled in Ryan's hair. His heart raced as he tried to decide whether it was better to move, wake up Ryan, and pretend this never happened, or to not disturb his sleep, thinking he needed it for the test and hoping that maybe Ryan wouldn't be too bothered that they had ended up this way. This close he could smell Ryan's shampoo, feel the way his own clothes draped over Ryan's skin. Shane began to feel hot as he forced himself to remain still.

Ryan woke up when Shane’s alarm went off that morning, eyes slowly opening and trying to adjust to the light illuminating the room. The first thing he noticed was that he was at eye level with Shane’s chest. He hadn’t been awake not even five minutes and he was already thinking with his dick. He laid there for a minute with his head rested on Shane’s chest and Shane’s hand on his lower back holding him close just trying to get himself calmed down before looking up at Shane and finding him awake and softly smiling down at him. Ryan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, accompanied by the blush that always seems to be present when Shane’s around.

When Ryan's large doe eyes blinked up at him, it made Shane's heart melt and he couldn't help the fond look that crossed his features as he gazed down at him. His heart began to beat a little faster. Part of him was afraid to move, that any slight shift might shatter this moment between them, and part of him wanted to pull Ryan closer and rub his hand over his back.

“Morning, big guy.” Ryan said softly before cuddling his head back into Shane’s chest. He felt the hand on his back move slightly, rubbing lightly just above where his lower back met his ass. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body at the teasing touch. He knew it probably wasn’t meant to be teasing but he was always so responsive and Ryan knew that Shane had definitely felt him shiver against him.

Shane felt his chest grow warm at the sleep-laden sound of Ryan's voice, beaming as he felt Ryan cuddle against him. He gently moved his hand over Ryan's back, freezing when he felt Ryan shiver. He was surprised by just how physically sensitive Ryan was. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force his brain not to think of filthy thoughts.

Ryan heard a small groan from Shane but he didn’t really think anything of it until he felt what he assumed was Shane’s thickening cock against his abdomen. Every thought that Ryan had went completely out the window. The only thing that he could think about was the fact that Shane was hard and that he’s pretty sure that he caused it. Ryan could feel himself getting harder by the second, thoughts flooded with how big Shane’s dick was and all of the things that he wanted to do with it. Ryan found himself sliding his hand that was on Shane’s waist down to rub against the ever present bulge in Shane’s pajama pants, which earned a surprised, deep groan from the man beside him.

Shane's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the fact that his cock was currently hard and pressed right up against Ryan, which was only making his predicament worse. He swallowed thickly, feeling that Ryan was in a similar state. His breath stuttered in his throat as he felt Ryan slide his hand down until it was between his legs. He trembled against Ryan's touch, shaking with effort to not start grinding against his hand immediately. Shane slowly moved the hand he had against Ryan's back, down his thigh, and against Ryan's cock hardened in Shane's pajama pants. He shuddered at the idea of Ryan's arousal in his clothing.

When Ryan felt Shane’s hand press against the front of his pajama pants, he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. His breathing had picked up and his thighs were already starting to shake and Shane had barely even gotten a hand on him. He was so pent up from all of the teasing and just Shane in general that he knew he wouldn’t last long if Shane kept this up. Ryan got a little braver, snaking his hand into Shane’s pajama pants, only to be met with bare skin which took him by surprise. He was on a mission to get Shane off before they had to leave for their mid term though, so he didn’t stop to ask questions. He just dragged his hand across Shane’s lower abdomen before finally getting his hand on Shane’s cock, something that he had dreamed of for so long.

Shane's eyes widened, still fascinated at how responsive Ryan seemed to be to the slightest of touches. Ryan's breath was hot in his ear and Shane gasped against Ryan's shoulder as he felt Ryan's fingers curl around him. He pressed a tentative kiss to Ryan's neck, and slipped his hand into the pants that Ryan was wearing. Curious, Shane merely dragged his fingers lightly over Ryan's length, just to see how he'd react to a more subtle touch.

 _Fuck_ , Ryan moaned out when Shane’s lips were hot on his skin and he felt those long fingers gliding themselves across his hardened cock, but never closing around him fully. He knew that Shane was definitely teasing him now, but he loved every second of it.

“Shane, come on, please.” Ryan begged, already out of breath from how needy he was from Shane’s gentle touches. Even though he was very distracted, he never faltered with the pace that he had set as he moved his hand up and down Shane’s cock with fast, languid strokes. There was a steady dribble of precome that Ryan used to slick his hand up with as he continued to bring Shane closer to the edge.

The tip of Shane's tongue darted out to flick against Ryan's throat and heat went straight to his cock at the sound of Ryan's desperate pleas. The punched out sound of Shane's name drawn out of Ryan's lungs only spurred his desire to tease. He lightly brushed his thumb over the head of Ryan's cock. He let out a helpless groan as Ryan began to stroke him. "Let me hear you beg me again," Shane whispered, dark and deep against Ryan's ear.

Ryan’s whole body jerked when he felt Shane’s thumb run over the sensitive head of his cock. Ryan tried his best to pay attention to the words that came out of Shane’s mouth, his voice was deeper than Ryan had ever heard before and he sounded downright sinful. “Please.” Ryan gasped out as Shane started rubbing his thumb repeatedly over the head of Ryan’s now leaking cock. “Want you to make me come. Please will you let me come, Shane?” Ryan was out of his mind at this point, lost in some horny haze, but it didn’t matter when Shane touched him and spoke to him like that.

Shane bucked up into Ryan's hand at the obscene sounds he was making and his entire body shuddered at the sound of Ryan's begging. He finally wrapped his fingers around Ryan's cock, beginning to move his hand in time to Ryan's established rhythm. He pressed kisses along Ryan's jaw, biting down experimentally on his neck, soft on the pressure.

Ryan was in awe of how much Shane was getting off on his neediness. He absolutely loved the way that Shane was now practically fucking up into his fist as he loosened his grip on Shane’s cock so he could just use Ryan’s hand for his own pleasure. Ryan threw his head back, allowing Shane to have more access to his neck as he nipped and kissed his way down it.

“Harder, bite my neck harder.” Ryan panted out when Shane lightly grazed his teeth against Ryan’s jaw. “Want you to leave a mark on me.”

Shane practically growled against Ryan's neck, sinking his teeth into the skin, thinking about how Ryan would enter the exam room with a wine colored mark on his neck. He rubbed himself against Ryan's hand, chasing his touch. The movements of his hand quickened and he moaned at the thought that Ryan would come in _his_ pajama pants.

“Shane, _fuck_! I’m getting close!” Ryan panted out too overwhelmed with the feeling of Shane’s mouth on his neck, the thought of being marked, and the fact that Shane was getting him closer and closer to the edge with each stroke of his hand.

Shane groaned at Ryan's words as he slid his tongue along the bite he'd left behind. He tightened his grip on Ryan's and pulled back slightly as he moved his hand faster. He wanted to see what Ryan looked like when he came in Shane's sweatpants.

As soon as Shane picked up his pace, Ryan was a goner. He was seriously going to come in his pants, well Shane’s pants, while Shane stroked him through it. When all of this finally dawned on him, and Shane continued his assault on the bite he had made, Ryan came with a high pitched _Shane_!!! He was riding his post orgasm high but he wanted to see Shane’s face when he came so badly that he didn’t waste any time picking his speed back up and gripping Shane’s cock a little tighter. “Come for me Shane, please. I wanna see you come.”

Shane groaned deeply at the sight of Ryan coming undone, the way Ryan's cheeks and lips were flushed, his hair entirely debauched. The keening sound of Shane's name falling from Ryan's mouth was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but then Ryan was staring at him, pinning him with an intense gaze. Ryan's touch was becoming faster and more insistent, but it was the rough tone of Ryan's words that sent Shane spilling in his sweatpants and over Ryan's hand.

The two of them laid there for a second, just trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, they finally got back to their senses and untangled themselves from each other, both of them laying on their respective side of Shane’s bed. Ryan knew that if things were going to be awkward between them that this was where it was going to happen, but Shane smiled over at him and he knew things were going to be okay.

“Well.... now that our brains are good and clear...” Ryan said letting out a giggle as he continued on, “we should probably get cleaned up and get ready for our test.” He heard Shane huff out a breath and chuckle at him before he got up and brought them back some washcloths to clean up with.

Shane gingerly cleaned himself off, but couldn't stop staring at Ryan, replaying the image of his face when he came over and over in his mind. He tore his gaze away when Ryan finished and tossed the washcloths into his hamper. He then stood and fished a t-shirt out of his drawer for Ryan to wear figuring he'd be fine wearing the same pair of jeans. Now that Shane had seen Ryan in his clothes, he ached to see it again. He picked out some clothes for himself, hesitating before he began walking towards the bathroom to change.

Ryan wasn’t expecting for Shane to give him anything to wear to their exam, he just thought he’d run over to his own apartment and grab something but he was so not going to pass up the opportunity to where Shane’s clothes again. He slipped his jeans on, along with the shirt Shane gave him that had some Chicago logo on it, before taking a look at himself in the mirror on Shane’s dresser. He truly looked like he had been thoroughly fucked, and the shirt that Shane gave him showed off the dark purple hickey from the morning’s encounter beautifully. He didn’t know if Shane gave him that one for that purpose but he really didn’t care. He wanted to show it off to everyone and show Shane just how much he loved having it on his body.

Shane stepped back into his bedroom, gazing reverently at Ryan who stood there by his bed, practically shrinking into the shirt Shane gave him. He fondly ruffled Ryan's hair, and swiped his thumb across the bite on Ryan's neck. He gave a slight hum of approval before drawing back. "We should head out. We can grab some coffee on the way."

Ryan couldn’t help the small whine that fell past his lips when Shane brushed against the mark. He found himself shooting a glare at Shane though for touching it because he obviously knew that it would elicit such a reaction from him. “Sounds good to me, big guy.” Ryan replied as he followed Shane to where their bags were before exiting the apartment.

Shane smirked at the petulant sound Ryan made. He found himself delighted at getting to rile him up like this. As they made their way to Shane's car, he felt his chest swell with pride. Shane couldn't help but marvel at the very obvious mark that he had left on Ryan's neck, the way his shirt looked draped over Ryan's shorter frame.

Over the next few weeks, Shane and Ryan continued to spend time together, even more so than they had before. They never directly addressed their midterm exam morning romp, but they sat closer together, letting their shoulders brush against one another. They let their fingers linger a little longer if one handed something to the other. Shane had held himself back from anything else and that only left him aching with want. And it wasn't just the sex either. His stomach would flutter whenever he'd catch Ryan's eye in the morning. His cheeks would flush whenever Ryan complimented him.

Shane couldn't ignore the warmth that bloomed in his chest with how well they seemed to connect over everything. He could tell that Ryan was a bit of a romantic and Shane wanted to impress him. It felt incredibly cheesy, but Shane decided to ask Ryan on a date. His hands were clammy, his heart was pounding, and it felt like high school all over again. "So," he began, one day when they were sitting outside on a bench in front of the university. "You uh, got any plans tonight?"

“I don’t think so. What’s up?” Ryan replied with a hesitant smile, curious as to what Shane was getting to. Once it hit him that maybe, just maybe, Shane was going to ask him out. H felt his heart start racing and his leg started bouncing in a nervous excitement. Ever since that morning in Shane’s bed, he’s wanted so much more. He wanted to hold hands and go on dates and cuddle and kiss and eventually find himself underneath Shane’s body, which is something that he finds himself craving more and more each day.

Shane rested his elbow on the back of the bench, trying to conceal how nervous he was. "Um I was wondering if maybe you'd like to...go out to the movies with me. Like go---go out with me. And see a movie." Shane inwardly winced at his stammering. This is why he generally avoided dating, flirting, all of it. He could feel his face heating up and he hoped that Ryan would react well.

Ryan’s eyes widened in shock, a light blush staining his cheeks. “Like a date?” Ryan questioned softly. He was having a hard time telling himself that this wasn’t just a dream and that it was actually real. “You want to go on a date? With me?” Ryan asked, needing the clarification before he got too excited about anything.

"I--uh yeah. Yes," Shane replied with a nod. "Um is that cool?" Ryan looked like he was lighting up at Shane's request but his chest tightened with worry at the same time. He had to be sure.

“Yeah, big guy. I’d love that.” Ryan said with a smile, eyes locking with Shane’s. He wanted to lean up into Shane’s space and kiss him crazy, showing him just how much he wanted to go out with him. Ryan once again decided against his wants, pushing those feelings down for another time.

Shane's face broke out into a grin, unable to help it. He wanted to brush that stubborn strand of hair out of Ryan's face, lean in to kiss him, hold him in his arms. He could feel the excitement dancing under his skin and he tried to tamper down how giddy he knew he must look. "So, 6:00 work for ya?"

“6 sounds good. Do I need to wear anything in particular?” Ryan asked. He knew Shane wouldn’t tell him where he was taking him so he at least tried to get a hint.

Shane shook his head, aching to lean in toward Ryan, kiss his lips, move his mouth over Ryan's neck. He pushed himself up off the bench to save him from his baser urges as he leveled a wink down at Ryan.

Ryan’s face reddened as he watched Shane’s eyes move to his lips back up to his eyes before Shane shot him a wink. He felt his mouth fall open, head spinning with ideas of what that could’ve meant. It really could’ve just been Shane being cute, but Ryan couldn’t help the arousal that started pooling in his abdomen and it was all because Shane winked at him. It was starting to get a little ridiculous at this point, just how easily Shane managed to get Ryan all hot and bothered.

“Well, I’m going to go home and get ready for our date then.” Ryan said getting up and smiling at the taller man. “Do you want me to meet you at your place or are you gonna come pick me up?”

Shane could see the way Ryan's eyes had taken on a slightly darker color, that heat rose in his cheeks. He already knew that Ryan seemed to be sensitive to his touch, and want prickled under his skin in ways he could play with that. He grinned down at Ryan with almost a hungry expression on his face. "I'll pick you up," Shane replied softly. And sure, they lived next door, but Shane had figured out just how much of a romantic Ryan really was within the first week of meeting him and wanted to go all out. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at 6.” Ryan said as he gave one last smile to Shane before he turned to walk toward his car. He made sure to sway his hips a little more than he usually did when he walked because he could feel the weight of Shane’s gaze burning a hole into his back. He stopped for a second giving the man behind him a wink before continuing his way to his car, getting in, and speeding off toward the apartment complex.

Usually when Ryan got home he would get a snack and relax on his couch and throw something on the tv, but tonight he only had one thing on his mind and that was getting ready for his date with Shane.

Shane felt his knees buckle a little. He had never been the most flirtatious type, never one to approach. He could barely believe that not only did he ask Ryan out but that he'd said yes. A flush crossed his cheeks at way Ryan's hips moved and the sneaky little wink he left behind. He headed home to prepare for their date, hoping to hide his nervousness between his normal nonchalance. Sure, they'd flirted and they'd had sex once, but nothing had ever really happened beyond that. But tonight, this was going to be more than just hanging out.

Ryan stood in front of his mirror for the better part of an hour trying to figure out what outfit to wear for his date with Shane. He wanted it to be causal but he also wanted Shane to look at him and be like “yeah, I’d hit that.” Ryan couldn’t help but hope that maybe Shane would finally kiss him tonight and make it one of those cliche goodnight kiss at the door romance movie moments. Then there was the other part of Ryan that wanted to skip all of the cute stuff and jump right into the unexplored sexual side of his relationship with Shane. After getting a taste of what sex with Shane could be a few weeks ago, he was aching to know what more than just mutual handjobs felt like. Ryan finally decided to wear his black jeans with the ripped knees, he remembered Shane commenting that they looked good on him, and his pink patterned short sleeved button up. Ryan kept the top two buttons undone so that the faint purple spot where Shane marked him a few weeks prior, was on display.

Shane had showered, trimmed his stubble, and selected an outfit that said "I care enough about you to try a little, but not that much so don't get any ideas." He had donned a pair of dark navy chinos, opting for one of his more form fitting white button downs. His heart fluttered at the idea of holding Ryan's hand across the table, placing his arm around his shoulders. Shane's cheeks flushed and he inwardly cringed at himself. He had always found the whole romance thing to be superficial and outdated but he could tell it would make Ryan happy and that made him want to go full Hallmark on him. Shane squared his shoulders, walked the one noodle man step from his apartment door to Ryan's, and knocked twice. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Ryan heard a knock at his door at exactly 6 o’clock and tried his best to calm the nerves that had building up to this moment before he opened the door. When he opened the door Shane was leaned up against the doorway and Ryan had to take a second to enjoy the view. Shane looked like a fucking _snack_. Ryan was always hungry for Shane, but there was something about his clean shaven beard, to his wrinkle free white button down that he had rolled up to his elbows, and the smirk that he had on his face that made Ryan want to jump him right then and there, date be damned.

“Hey big guy.” Ryan said softly, smiling up at the taller man and acting like he totally didn’t just eye fuck him first thing.

Shane felt a wave of heat crash into him when Ryan opened the door. His eyes raked over the way Ryan's dark jeans snugly hugged his hips, the way his shirt was almost too tight with how it was practically plastered to his chiseled form. His breath caught when his eyes landed on the exposed skin beneath Ryan's unbuttoned buttons, still stained purple from where Shane had bitten him. He couldn't help it as he exhaled shakily and lightly skimmed his fingers across the bite that Ryan was basically wearing as a fucking badge of honor.

Ryan gasped when Shane’s fingers touched the place on his neck. He was more than happy that Shane must’ve appreciated the fact that he loves showing off the mark on his neck. He pushed himself up into Shane’s touch, wanting nothing more than for him to latch his lips back onto the skin and make it that beautiful, dark, wine color again. “So, whats the plan for the evening Mr, Madej?” Ryan asked while quirking his eyebrow but not daring to move away from the position that they were in.

It took every ounce of control that Shane had not to shove Ryan back into his apartment and mark up his body in all the shapes of the constellations. Instead he inhaled sharply and lightly stepped back before offering his arm out to Ryan. "Dinner and an outing to my living room cinema," he replied in an exaggerated tone.

Ryan couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face as he took Shane’s arm. “Dinner and a movie? What’re you trying to do, woo me?” Ryan asked with a playful tone in his voice as they made their way to Shane’s car. He loved teasing Shane, but he loved the way that Shane reacted to his teasing even more.

Shane shrugged. "Who knows?" he responded playfully, giving Ryan another wink. He opened Ryan's door for him, and felt his heart leap at the huge smile and banter it earned him in return. The drive was a short one and soon they arrived at a local Mexican restaurant with authentic decor and fresh food. "I'd say it's at least a step above Taco Bell," Shane razzed.

“A man after my own heart.” Ryan said while batting his eyes like one of those women in a romance movie which earned a chuckle from Shane. “For real though, this is great. It’s my favorite Mexican place! I’m pretty sure that you knew that though and that’s why we're here.” Ryan added on with a light laugh as Shane opened the door for him.

Shane laughed warmly as Ryan and he walked inside. Everything was bright warm colors and festive music. They were soon seated and Shane couldn't help but stare admiringly across the table at him.

“So, what’re your thoughts on the west coast now that you’ve been here for a couple months?” Ryan asked while he dipped a chip into some salsa that the waiter brought to the table. He preened as Shane sat across from him, just looking at him like he was the best thing in the world.

Shane couldn't help but give Ryan a devilish smirk. Ryan almost got cocky when Shane really piled on the attention like this and he loved it just as much. "It's quite nice actually. A lot different from Chicago, but different is good."

Ryan couldn’t help but smile when Shane said that it was a good different. He wondered if he contributed to things the things that made the difference good. He really was such a sap for this kind of thing. He finished chewing his chip before digging a little deeper.

“What here has been so different? Other than the weather obviously.” Ryan said with a teasing tone because Shane was constantly bringing up the weather.

Shane chuckled. "Well I don't remember there ever being a flyer for a vegan tantric hippie drum circle extravaganza on any of the school's bulletin boards in Schaumburg. Obviously there's far more than just a small city-wide film festival here." Shane cleared his throat, dropping his gaze. "And I've...met a lot of really great people here."

Ryan couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out of his mouth when Shane brought up that poster they saw on the campus bulletin board the other day. They had laughed so hard that sides hurt and Ryan was so gone for him that it was ridiculous. He got soft when Shane brought up that he had met some great people. The blush crawled up his skin as he ached to know if he was one of them.

“Oh really? Like who?” Ryan asked nonchalantly but was obviously trying to coax it out of Shane.

Shane felt his heart skip a beat. It had been hard enough to scrape up the courage just to ask Ryan out. He was rather poor at expressing emotions and even just that had nearly killed him. "Um," he huffed out, smiling shyly. "Professors, neighbors, classmates...that one stray cat that comes by every week."

“You do love that cat.” He knew Shane didn’t open up very easily and that he was probably a nervous wreck even saying that so he just wanted him to know that it was okay and that he understood. “Well, I’m sure that they’re all happy to have you here, I know I am.” Ryan added with a soft smile, looking up at the man across the table.

Shane's entire face flushed and he looked a bit awkward and lost, clearly unsure of what to do under Ryan's attention and praise. "Uh...back at you," he managed before the waiter arrived and took their orders.

Ryan wasn’t used to seeing Shane flustered, but he took pride in the fact that Shane had pretty much just told him that he was happy to have Ryan there! His heart couldn’t handle it. He wanted to reach across the table and kiss Shane for all he was worth and let him know just how happy he was to have him here. Well, he had a few ways in mind that we’re not safe for public and this was their first date and Ryan was not going to put out on the first date. He had some class, thank you very much. Then it hit him that they literally got each other off without even talking about feelings and he was just about ready to throw caution to the wind and smooch Shane until the waiter came to bring them their drinks and ruined the mood.

“Thanks again for bringing me here. I, uh, don’t usually get taken out anywhere these days.” Ryan said quietly while taking a bite of another chip.

Shane's heart pounded and he forced his voice not to shake as his order was taken. His eyes lingered on the bite mark he'd seared into Ryan's skin and he desperately wanted to make it larger, make more of them. What he couldn't say in words he hoped he could express in actions. Still though, he grew up in the Midwest and wanted to maintain at least a bit of decorum. Although that was proving difficult with just how damn good Ryan looked that night. And every night, if Shane were being honest with himself. His head swam as he considered the fact that this would all be easier if the sex was only about sex, and not something deeper. Ryan's words brought Shane out of his thoughts.

"No?" Shane asked, feeling a slight twinge of dread. "You uh...you seeing people uh casually these days? Tinder and all that?"

Ryan wasn’t expecting Shane to question him about seeing anyone recently, but he didn’t miss the way Shane’s eyes darkened when he asked. Maybe Shane was the jealous type or maybe he just liked to be possessive. Either way Ryan was definitely interested in finding out. “Does anyone see people casually these days?” Ryan asked with a laugh. “I have tried tinder and even been on grinder.” Ryan said watching the way Shane’s jaw clenched and his hand tightened around his cup. “Nothing ever came of it though. There aren’t many guys that want to get with me like that, I guess.” Ryan added with a shrug before taking a sip of his drink.

Shane felt relief flood through him when Ryan mentioned that he wasn't seeing anyone else. His brain then latched onto the question of if that meant Ryan and he were not casual, and if it did, would that mean that they were--but that thought screeched to a halt when Ryan mentioned that there are guys that wouldn't want to get with him. He couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed his features. Biceps Bergara? The guy who knew Top Gun by heart? The guy who could rattle off sports stats and cry over Pixar films in equal measure? "Are you--why do you say that?"

Ryan was really hoping that Shane wouldn’t make him elaborate, but it’s Shane and he should really know better by now. He could feel the heat rising up his cheeks and he knew his face had to be pretty red by this point. “You really want to know?” Ryan asked nervously, eyes searching Shane’s face for an answer before continuing on, “because it’s not exactly P.G. and I don’t want to make things awkward or uncomfortable.”

Shane blinked at him. That hadn't been what he expected. He wasn't sure if Ryan meant in an anatomical sense or in the sense of bedroom preferences. But he knew that either way, he'd still accept Ryan. "It won't," he said softly, offering him a small reassuring smile.

Ryan was shocked that Shane really wanted to know and was just going to accept him no matter what he had to say. Ryan wasn’t embarrassed about telling Shane, he was more horny than anything if he was being honest. He was getting ready to dish out some pretty juicy details about himself and wanted Shane to react positively about it all considering the fact that he's all that Ryan has been jerking off to the last several weeks.

“Okay,” Ryan began hesitantly before taking a big breath in and letting it all out, “Do you remember when you met me? And said I looked like a stereotypical jock?” Shane nodded his head and Ryan kept talking. “Well, lets just say that most guys don’t like it when the jock says he wants to be on the bottom.....” Ryan knew his face was blood red and he couldn’t read Shane’s face which made him even more nervous.

Shane leaned back and gaped at him, all the blood rushing to his face before shooting straight to his cock. He bit his lip, his eyes raking hungrily over Ryan. For all intents and purposes, Ryan did have the stereotypical look of someone more strong and dominating but the fact that he was the one who wanted to be held down and fucked made a lovely picture in Shane's mind.

"Let's just say I'm not most guys," Shane told him roughly. He knew he needed to steel himself or they wouldn't even be able to make it back to Shane's apartment before he would be doing unspeakable things to him. He had to clear his head to stem the flood of images rushing through his mind.

Ryan’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out. He knew that if he spoke that only two words would leave his mouth and he didn’t think “Fuck Me” should be screamed at the place where you’re supposed to be on your first date. Now that Ryan knew that Shane was a top though _and_ was into the thought of fucking someone like him, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. To be fair he hasn’t stopped imagining Shane fucking him into the mattress since that morning in his bed, but it was so going to be worse now. He wanted Shane to take him into the bathroom and shove him onto his knees and..

“Here's your food” the waiter said, completely snapping Ryan out of his thoughts but not missing the hungry look that Shane was giving him and it definitely wasn’t the food that he was hungry for.

Shane wasn't even sure if he could make it through the rest of the meal because he was hard, his cock throbbing almost painfully in his chinos. He needed to get Ryan home now, out of his clothes, and into his bed. "You okay if we take this to go?" he asked under his breath, seeing the darkened eyes and breathless expression in Ryan across from him.

“Yeah, fuck, okay.” Ryan said in a breathless rush as Shane tried to flag down their waiter and get some to go boxes. Ryan had been half hard on and off all night but the moment Shane asked if they could take it to go Ryan went to full hardness instantly. He was honestly lucky that he said words and didn’t moan instead because he was definitely losing control of himself. Once they got their boxes and fixed them up, he hadn’t ever seen Shane move so fast, long legs wasting no time getting up and dragging Ryan out of his seat and out of the restaurant. Ryan caught a glimpse of the bulge in Shane’s pants and he knew that Shane was just as excited as he was.

Shane opened the passenger's side door and gently eased Ryan inside before hurrying over to his own side and getting in. As he began driving back to his apartment, he forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. He needed to concentrate to get them home and force his fantasies out of his head. But even just Ryan's presence there was incredibly difficult. He knew Ryan was just as worked up as he was and knew that if he allowed himself a glance it would be all over.

Ryan tried his best not to think about the fact that Shane was hard and that he could see the way his cock was pressed so tightly against the zipper of his pants. Shane’s eyes were locked onto the road, driving faster than he probably should in all honesty, but Ryan was way too horny to even care. He tried to be sneaky, leaning against his seat and slightly over the armrest separating the two of them before sliding his hand onto Shane’s thigh and up to rub the outline of Shane’s cock through his pants.

Shane slammed on the breaks as the light turned red, earning the ire of the drivers behind him. He looked up at Ryan in shock, but he couldn't even pretend to be bothered. The thought that someone wanted him so badly that he couldn't wait until they got home punched a groan from Shane's chest. He curled his fingers in Ryan's hair, giving the strands a light, experimental yank.

"Put your hands behind your back until we get home," Shane murmured lowly. "I want to see what your face looks like when I shove my cock in your mouth." He blushed, the dirty talk surprising even himself. Sure, he'd usually been a top in the past but no one pulled this type of desire out of him like Ryan, a primal and ravenous need to rip him to shreds. He stared at Ryan, hoping that he didn't freak him out.

“Shane” Ryan gasped out when Shane pulled his hair. He was losing himself in lust and he honestly didn’t care if Shane pulled over and fucked him in the backseat of his car. Plus, Shane’s dirty talk had definitely caught Ryan off guard but he found himself removing his hand from Shane’s lap and putting both of them behind his back.

“Yes, sir.” Ryan replied cheekily with a wink to top it off while looking over at Shane. Ryan sat there for a few seconds like a good boy, just watching Shane grip the steering wheel as he tried to get them home in one piece before he spoke again. “I can’t wait to get your cock in my mouth, sir. I’ve wanted it for so long now.” The neediness in his voice was getting more and more evident as the car ride went on, but Shane obviously liked it because the noise that came out of him sounded a lot like a growl.

If Shane hadn't minded getting arrested for public indecency, he would probably have pulled over, fucked Ryan until he was a blabbering mess, and then taken him too the nearest gas station so everyone around could see how rumpled his shirt and hair were, how red and wet his lips were, and how much of a slut he was to not be able to wait until they got home. Although, that line of thinking incidentally did almost run them off the road, he chanced a glance over at Ryan, words dying in his throat at the softly whispered title of "sir," at how easily he complied, and how raw and ready he sounded. He gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, finally parking in front of the building.

Ryan didn’t have time to think before Shane was hauling him up, like practically picking him up out of his car and pulling him into their building. Ryan tried to keep up with Shane as they made their way up the stairs but he was always a few steps behind those long fucking legs. Once Ryan made it to their floor, Shane had already opened the door and was leaned up against the door way, smirk on his face, cock obscenely hard and tenting his pants, looking like the sexiest fucking thing Ryan had ever seen. He had to take a minute to breathe. He wasn’t sure if it was the stairs or if it was Shane or a mix of both but he had to be ready for whatever was coming his way.

Shane's eyes moved over Ryan's body, lingering on his pecs and biceps and traveling down to the very noticeable bulge in his pants. He tugged Ryan inside his apartment, pinning both of Ryan's wrists above his head with one hand, shoving him up against the door as he closed it. His eyes were watching Ryan closely, drunk on the thought of seeing the effect this would have on him. There was something tantalizing about being the one to unravel the seeming muscle head jock.

Since that day that they studied in Shane’s apartment, Ryan had become infatuated with Shane’s large hands. He craved to feel them on his body, in his hair, inside of him. Shane was able to pin both of his wrists above his head with one hand and fuck that was hot. Ryan wasn’t used to this, feeling so overwhelmed with lust that he could barely comprehend what was happening. He had watched things like this in porn, the jock getting plowed by someone that’s the opposite, jerked himself off so many times to the thought of the same happening to him.

“Shane.” Ryan said hoping that he would get the hint and move things along but all he was met with was Shane telling him to be quiet before he felt those sinful lips on his neck.

Shane sucked greedily at the bare skin, laving over it with his tongue and then claiming the bites once more with rough kisses. He wanted to completely envelope Ryan. He trailed the kisses up to Ryan's ear, his tongue lightly caressing along its shell.

"Tell me Ryan, how often do you touch yourself to the image of me fucking you?" Shane whispered lowly, pressing his other hand to Ryan's chest and slowly dragging it down Ryan's torso.

“Holy fuck, Shane.” Ryan gasped out when Shane continued his assault on his neck while dragging his hands over Ryan’s shirt and across his sensitive nipples. “Way too often.” Ryan breathed out once he got a hold of himself enough to respond, but Shane apparently wasn’t happy with his answer and stopped sucking at the dark bruise that he had made on Ryan’s neck to give him that dark, intimidating gaze of his. “I touch myself almost every night.” Ryan said quietly, but content with the fact that Shane had started sucking and nipping at his neck again. “And some nights, when I just can't help myself,” Ryan paused for a second getting a low hum in response from Shane before continuing, “I use my fingers. I think of how badly I want your fingers to be inside of me. How badly I want you to fuck me with those long, talented fingers of yours.”

Shane felt a fresh wave of heat shoot through him as he realized just how sensitive to the touch Ryan's nipples were. His mouth was insistent, leaving marks of purple and red to stain Ryan's skin. He could hardly believe how desperate and needy Ryan sounded when he admitted to being unable to help touching himself like that. The thought of Ryan fingering himself and picturing that it was Shane doing it was nearly too much for him to bear. His knees trembled slightly but he managed to keep himself upright as he tongued at Ryan's nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, before moving to suck them roughly. He wanted to draw out every obscene sound from Ryan that he could, wring him out until he lay spent and shaking beneath him.

Ryan let his head fall back and hit the door that he was pushed up against, done trying to fight and finally giving in to the taller man. He could feel Shane’s breath ghosting over his nipple before he felt his tongue brush across it, the small bud hardening almost instantly from the slightest touch. When Shane started licking Ryan’s nipples through his shirt, Ryan was doing his best to rut himself down against Shane’s knee to try and get a little bit of friction but Shane dropped his arms and placed those big hands firmly on Ryan’s waist so that he couldn’t move before going back to lave at Ryan’s nipples some more.

“Really want to suck you off.” Ryan said with a whine trying to wiggle his way out of Shane’s grip but having no luck.

The feel of Ryan writhing beneath his light touches was driving Shane absolutely crazy and he was drunk on just how much Ryan seemed to want this. Shane moaned into Ryan's neck as Ryan voiced his desires, before he pulled back to look at him. He threaded his fingers through Ryan's hair, his eyes dark and commanding. "On your knees," he demanded. "But you're not allowed to come until I tell you to." He paused for a moment, giving Ryan room to decline if he felt he wanted or needed to.

Ryan did his best to nod his head as he let Shane push him down onto the floor between the other man’s knees. He had wanted to get his mouth on Shane’s cock for so long and now he had his chance. He reached up and grabbed the outline of Shane’s hard cock through the tight covering of his pants before moving his head down to mouth at where the head was. The groan that Shane let out while he tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair made Ryan smirk and look up at him before unbuttoning Shane’s pants and pulling both them and his underwear down, his cock bouncing up against his stomach. Ryan’s mouth watered at the sight.

He knew Shane’s cock was big, but now he could see the thick vein that ran underneath it, the way it curved slightly to the right, the way that the head glistened beautifully with the precome that was pooling at the slit. He couldn’t stop himself from poking out his tongue and licking away the sticky substance before he pulled away and looked up at Shane again through his eye lashes this time, paying him back for all of the teasing.

Shane shuddered, barely able to take the light swipe of Ryan's tongue, the coy look he was giving him. He could tell just how badly Ryan wanted to suck him off, and felt dizzy at the hungry gaze in his eyes. He rubbed the back of Ryan's head encouragingly, unable to help the tenderness of his touch.

Even though Ryan loved to tease Shane, loved seeing how riled up and anxious he got for the next move, he was way too ready to get this show on the road. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around the head of Shane’s cock and sliding his tongue across the sensitive head. The groan that left Shane’s mouth let Ryan know that he was doing something right and he continued to suck and lick at the top of Shane’s cock before he started to ease his way down Shane’s impressive length. He got about halfway before he realized that he couldn’t go any further just yet or he would trigger his gag reflex so he wrapped his hand around the rest of Shane’s cock and started to jerk it in time with his head movements. Ryan just moaned when Shane’s hands found the back of his head, guiding his lips up and down his cock softly a few times before getting a little tougher with the pull against Ryan’s head. Ryan moaned around Shane’s cock, savoring the taste on his tongue before he pulled off completely, looking up at Shane with tear rimmed eyes.

“Will you please fuck my mouth, sir?” Ryan purred before licking up and down the shaft waiting on an answer from the already wrecked man above him.

"Jesus _Christ_ Ryan," Shane gasped as he stared at the debauched man below him. Ryan's hair was a wild mess from where Shane had been tugging on it, his eyes damp with how hard his mouth had been working, his lips wet and red. He held onto the back of Ryan's head, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, his hand shaking with the strain of trying to control himself so he wouldn't move too deeply or too hard.

Ryan didn’t know if Shane could see the smile on his face where his mouth was stretched around Shane’s cock, but it was definitely there. He loved that he could pull these obscene noises out of Shane who was usually so quiet and reserved. He never would’ve dreamed that he was this sexy fucking dominant man in the bedroom which made this a thousand times better. Ryan took what Shane gave him, letting him thrust in and out of his as he pleased, really getting off on the fact that Shane was using his mouth for his own needs.

Ryan started getting bolder as he got used to Shane’s rhythm, now knowing what he could take. He took both of his hands and grabbed the back of Shane’s thighs before pushing himself all the way down Shane’s cock until he felt it hit the back of his throat, causing it to contract around him, which earned Ryan another growl-like noise from Shane. He pulled off sputtering but really didn’t care because he was diving right back in and doing it again and again. There was something about the way that Shane felt on his tongue and the way that he struggled to breathe as he took that last inch but it was so worth it. “Hold my head while you use my mouth. Don’t be afraid to pull me down onto your cock. This isn’t about me, it’s about you. So use my mouth and make yourself come. I want you to.”

Shane let out a litany of curses as Ryan's eagerness, but the filthy words that were coming out of his mouth were destroying him. It had been hot enough to see a "jock" on his knees, but Ryan was so insistent about being used and Shane had never had someone pull his thighs forward like that. "Fuck--Ryan!" Shane choked out, hips snapping forward as he came hard down Ryan's throat, his legs quaking with the intensity.

Ryan sucked Shane through his orgasm, trying his best to not come untouched in his pants just at the fact that Shane used him to get himself off. He reached his hands down to press against his own aching cock which was starting to get a bit painful at this point because it was pressed so tight against the zipper on his jeans. When Shane pulled out of his mouth, Ryan felt what come he couldn’t swallow run out the side and down his chin. He didn’t hesitate in taking his thumb and scooping it up before sucking the digit into his mouth and moaning. Part of it was for show and then part of it was because he really just loved the way that Shane tasted. Ryan didn’t miss the groan that Shane let out when he tried to get every last drop, which made him smirk up at Shane.

It then hit Ryan that they were still in Shane’s living room and that he still very much has pants on and would really love for Shane to get it up again and fuck him before he came so it was probably time to take this to the bedroom. “Wanna take me to bed big guy?” Ryan asked with a slight rasp, his voice shot from the wonderful throat fucking that he had just encountered.

Shane stared wide-eyed down at Ryan, at how turned on he was from sucking Shane off. He shivered at the roughness in Ryan's voice, pulling him to his feet and leading him into his bedroom. Shane began removing Ryan's clothing, his touch strikingly gentle and attentive. He couldn't help but press soft kisses to Ryan's cheek and neck until he had him completely stripped.

Ryan had dreamed of that exact moment for months now. Just him laying on Shane’s bed while Shane took off every piece of his clothing and peppered kisses down his body. When he was fully naked and laid out for Shane, Ryan could see the literal hunger in his eyes as he let them explore every inch of Ryan’s body. It was like a Lion who was getting ready to attack his prey and Ryan wanted Shane to look at him like that for the rest of his life.

Ryan found himself whining against Shane’s shoulder as he continued his path of kisses down Ryan’s body. Ryan knew Shane loved how needy he got from having his nipples played with from earlier so it didn’t surprise him when he felt Shane’s tongue flick out and lick over the dark pink nub. It still managed to rip a high pitched whine out of Ryan which made Shane start to nip and suck on the sensitive skin and that had Ryan shuddering underneath him.

“Please, touch me.” Ryan cried out as Shane sucked a mark just above the v of his hips.

Shane chuckled warmly. "I'm already touching you," he murmured, breath ghosting hotly over Ryan's skin. He ducked his head down to Ryan's thigh, nipping at the tender skin there before biting down a bit more roughly. He gently skimmed his fingers between Ryan's legs and under his balls before sweeping them experimentally over his entrance. Shane's eyes drank in Ryan's body laid out before he and he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart.

Ryan rolled his eyes and let out a huff at Shane’s attempt to be witty at a time like this. All of his current thoughts were then thrown out the window because when Shane dragged his fingers across Ryan’s hole, Ryan’s mind went blank. “Holy... fuck.... Shane.” Ryan panted out as Shane continued to rub his thumb across his hole. He couldn’t stop himself from clinching against the ministrations, so ready and eager to suck Shane’s fingers right in.

Shane’s eyes were fixated his finger playing with Ryan’s hole and Ryan hadn’t ever saw something this hot in his life. He literally had to reach down and grab himself because he was so close to coming from the simple touch alone.

“You can put them in if you want.” Ryan said without thinking, high on Shane’s touch. “Your fingers I mean. Or your cock. I really don’t care at this point. I just need something inside of me ASAP or I’m going to do it myself.” Ryan didn’t mean to get bratty but he had been teased enough.

Shane felt heat creep up over his arms as he watched Ryan respond so readily to his meager touches. He felt his breath catch at Ryan's words, noticing that he grabbed himself, noticing that Ryan seemed to think he had the upper hand now. "Arms above your head," Shane commanded, quirking an eyebrow down at Ryan. He lightly brushed his fingers back and forth between Ryan's cheeks. "I wanna see if I can make you come from this alone."

“But I-“ Ryan started to say but the look that Shane gave him made him shut his mouth and do as he was told. Shane didn’t have to tease Ryan’s hole for long before Ryan was begging for Shane to give him more. “I can’t, Shane. I can’t come like this.” Ryan babbled out without a care for how incredibly needy he sounded. Practically begging for Shane to finger him. “I need something else. I need more.”

Shane wasted no time in grabbing some lube from his nightstand and brushing his fingers over Ryan’s hole again, this time sliding easily against the puckered rim, before slowly inching his finger in. It wasn’t long before Ryan was whining incoherent curses and begging Shane to add another. Shane obliged and Ryan heard the deep noise that the man made as he watched Ryan’s hole open around his fingers. Ryan then started pushing his hips down against Shane’s finger after getting used to the initial stretch. He was trying to get more pressure, more stimulation, more something, but Shane’s other hand had now pinned his hips against the bed, preventing him from grinding down onto the touch.

Shane felt himself getting slightly hard again over the sounds of Ryan begging, the way he squirmed and thrust up desperately for any type of touch he could find. He slid his fingers in a little further, and lightly brushed them over Ryan's prostate, his eyes fixed on Ryan's face, ears attuned to his voice.

“Oh fuck, right there!” Ryan practically screamed when Shane’s fingertips grazed his prostate but were gone before he even had time to enjoy it. “Do.. that... again.” Ryan panted as Shane started to really thrust his fingers in and out of his hole at a faster pace, purposefully avoiding that bundle of nerves that would send Ryan over the edge.

“Please sir, please fuck me and make me come. I need it so badly. I’m so hard.” Ryan said as he felt precome drip down from his cock and onto his abdomen.

Shane smirked down at Ryan's reaction, but the hot curl of desire still lingered within him as he leaned forward to kiss Ryan's lips. "I can see that," he said easily. He continued the movements of his fingers, now swiping over his prostate at random intervals so Ryan wouldn't know when it was coming.

Ryan tried to whimper out a _Shut up, Shane_ after Shane’s comment but it got caught in his throat as Shane started hitting his prostate more frequently. There was a pool of precome where Ryan’s cock lay against his stomach and Shane ran his hand that wasn’t fucking Ryan through it before finally giving Ryan’s cock a few long, drawn out strokes.

“I’m not gonna last, Shane.” Ryan cried out as Shane found a rhythm between the hand jerking him off and the two fingers that were now relentlessly abusing his prostate.

"Come for me Ryan," Shane demanded breathlessly as he quickened the movements of his hands. His cheeks were flushed red, his forehead sheen with sweat, and his hair was an absolute mess. His eyes were fixed on Ryan's face, desperate to see what he looked like when he came.

Ryan had sweat pouring off of him, yet somehow he still managed to get even hotter when he felt Shane’s gaze burning a hole into him. This might be Ryan’s favorite Shane. The Shane that takes what he wants. The one that gets all dominant and demanding in the bedroom but will no doubt cuddle the shit out of you after.

“Yes! Ah! Fuck!” Ryan yelled as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. He couldn’t decide whether to fuck up into Shane’s fist or push himself down onto Shane’s fingers. Ryan really wasn’t waiting for permission to come but as soon as Shane told him to come in that sexy, deep voice, he was shooting ribbons of white across Shane’s hand with a cry of Shane’s name.

"Fuck Ryan," Shane hissed, shivering as he watched Ryan fall apart beneath his touch. He reached over to the nightstand, wiping off his hand with a tissue, and gently dabbing the drops of come that remained on Ryan's stomach. He gazed down at him reverently, unable to look away.

Ryan was riding his post orgasm high while Shane cleaned them up and after a couple of minutes came back to his normal self and grabbed at Shane to lay down with him. Ryan looked over at Shane with a smile, which he reciprocated back, their eyes locked, just happy to be in each other’s arms. Ryan cuddled himself into Shane’s chest, his new favorite place, loving his smell and the way he could hear the soft thump thump of Shane’s heart beat.

“Best date ever.” Ryan muttered quietly which earned him a low chuckle from Shane. He loved having Shane so close like this, but he knew deep down that he just loved Shane in general.

Over the next few weeks, Ryan and Shane went on many more dates, from bowling to cafes to the state fair. Even when it came to doing the most mundane things they cherished the other's company. They fell into an easy rhythm of conversation, exchanging banter back and forth. And while they hadn't gone all the way yet, they were still getting each other off pretty consistently. Shane wasn't sure whether or not it was some sort of Pavlovian response but every time they crossed the threshold into his apartment, they were immediately all over each other, touching, kissing, licking, biting; it was as if they were starving, clambering for any touch they could get.

On one particular night, Shane had an assignment, having to go to his apartment alone, and Ryan was struck with a bout of loneliness and extreme horniness. Back in his own apartment, he stripped down to nothing, climbed onto his bed, and laid back. His eyes fell closed as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, allowing his mind to wander into familiar fantasies of Shane.

Shane was in his apartment, books and papers spread out on his desk. He balanced the eraser of his pencil on his bottom lip when he started to hear an odd sound...unsure of what it was, but it seemed to be the right of his desk, through the wall? He blinked, noticing a peculiar hole in his wall. How long had that been there? Had it always been there?

Ryan started slowly, teasing himself as if it were Shane. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, flicking over the sensitive area a few times to get himself fully hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of the shirt that he wore to midterm a few months ago, Shane’s shirt. He hurried himself across his room, grabbing the shirt and pulling it onto his body, relishing in the way that it still smelled like Shane, before laying down and wrapping his hand back around himself. Ryan stroked his cock slowly, forcing his hips against the bed, imagining that Shane was pinning him down which caused him to moan. “Fuck, yeah. Hold me down.” Ryan said to no one, lost in his own fantasy as he continued to slide his hand up and down his now leaking cock.

Shane placed his hands on the wall, examining the hole, trying to figure out where it led. It took a bit but he managed for his eyes to focus. He felt like his heart stopped. There was Ryan, grabbing Shane's shirt, touching himself, growling that someone hold him down. Shane got so hard so fast that it made him dizzy. He felt like he shouldn't be looking for some reason, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he and Ryan had been in all states of undress.

Ryan had pulled the neck of Shane’s shirt up and into his mouth, muffling the moans that threatened to escape. Ryan kept stroking his cock, finding a steady rhythm, before reaching up with his other hand to play with his nipples. Shane had found a new obsession once he figured out how easy it was to get Ryan on the edge of coming just by licking or teasing or biting the hardened buds. Ryan rubbed his nipple between his finger roughly, trying to mimic the way that Shane does it with those talented fingers of his, and yeah it was good but definitely not enough. Ryan tried his best to fight his horniness considering that he and Shane get each other off somehow every couple of days, but tonight he couldn’t fight the need, the absolute ache to be stuffed full in the best way possible.

Shane's jaw dropped as he watched Ryan's touch grow rougher and more desperate, moving and squirming as if it was the air he needed to breathe. He shuddered at the way Ryan was practically clawing at himself, anything to get some sort of senation. As he kept watching, he couldn't help a deep moan falling from his mouth, his hand moving to press between his legs.

Ryan could’ve swore that he heard a groan that sounded very much like Shane, but he passed it off as his mind playing tricks on him, just submerging himself deeper into this fantasy of his. He let his hand trail down his chest, brushing lightly across his abdomen, and past his other hand which was still slowly jerking his cock, to rub against his clenching hole. He hated when he got like this but loved it at the same time. He rubbed over his hole lightly, teasing the sensitive muscle like Shane does. He wishes Shane would replace his fingers with his tongue sometime. Just lick across his hole and then dive that thick tongue deep into his tight heat.

“Fuck, Shane.” Ryan groaned at the image of Shane’s head down between his thighs licking him out thoroughly. He had brought his fingers up to his mouth setting them before dragging them back down and slicking up his hole. Readying himself for the breech of his first finger.

Shane had frozen to the spot, but Ryan hadn't seemed to hear him. God, watching Ryan tease himself like this while Ryan was so desperate for it was probably the hottest thing Shane had ever seen. Shane shoved his hand into his pants, grunting softly as he finally grabbed himself through the fabric of his boxers. He curled his other hand into a fist and pressed it against the wall to steel himself against the way his name sounded in Ryan's mouth, dancing across his tongue. His eyes widened as Ryan sucked on his fingers, letting out a deep groan as he watched Ryan fingering himself with what was basically homemade lube. "Fuck Ryan." He was breathing heavily, heart pounding that maybe Ryan had heard him that time, and conflicted about the fact that the stakes were only turning him on more.

Ryan was on a mission to come. He didn’t waste any time pushing his index finger in to the first knuckle, gasping at the initial stretch that he thrived on. He let himself adjust for a second before pushing his finger in completely, getting used to the slight full feeling, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough. He pulled his finger out and reached back up to lather two of them with spit, before running the pads of both against his slightly open hole. The stretch was definitely more intense as he pushed his fingers in, letting out a high pitched keen. He started to ease his fingers in and out of himself, the burn subsiding and turning into one of Ryan’s favorite things. “Fuck!” Ryan gasped as he hit that spot inside that made him see stars.

“Shane, please just fuck me.” Ryan begged to an empty room, just wanting the full feeling that he craved. “I’ve wanted your cock for so long. Please, sir.”

Shane began to stroke himself, gasping softly as he watched how into this Ryan seemed to be. Ryan was so fucking desperate, couldn't wait to stretch himself fully, going from 1 to 3 fingers and fucking himself on them. All Shane wanted to do was to pin Ryan down and shove his cock into Ryan's tight hole, making him writhe and scream and beg for Shane to do his worst. He yearned to fill Ryan up with his come, and then make Ryan come all over his own stomach. Maybe he'd gather it with his fingers and force Ryan to lick it off him while he called him a slut. Shane's knees shook as his thoughts grew filthier and filthier. "God, _fuck,_ Ryan," Shane moaned, louder than he meant to.

Ryan had added a third finger, the stretch almost too much but he was sliding his fingers against his prostate with almost every thrust making the pain worth every second. “Want you to fill me up so badly. Want you to use me. Want you to come in me and make me taste it on your fingers.” Ryan was babbling at this point, lost in a sex induced haze, but he didn’t miss the echo of his name being rasped out in that low tone that he knew all too well. He honestly didn’t know if he was losing his mind or if he had actually somehow heard Shane getting off through the wall, but either way he was very much into it.

He found himself slowly removing his fingers, whining at the loss, before wiping his hand on a dirty shirt, putting on his boxers and sweats, and walking over to Shane’s apartment. He knew what he looked like, sweaty, face blood red, the obvious indention in the front of his sweats leaving nothing to to imagination, but he knocked anyway, not being able to fight the need to have Shane fuck him immediately.

Shane's breathing grew heavy as he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock now with every stroke, undoing the buttons on his button up shirt until it felt open, his skin far too heated to be trapped behind its cotton confines. He watched as Ryan slowly removed his fingers and noticed that he was getting dressed. Shit...had Ryan heard him? Seen him? The sound of the knock at his door confirmed it. He hadn't appeared angry or uncomfortable when he'd left but maybe he was? Shane hastily stuffed himself back into his pants leaving the button on his pants undone, shirt still open and exposing his torso. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ryan was met with a very wrecked Shane, which confirmed his sneaking suspicion that he was in fact getting himself off and Ryan _had_ heard him. How fucking loud must he have been for Ryan to hear him so clearly? Shane’s eyes roamed down Ryan’s body, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Ryan watched as Shane’s eyes checked him from head to toe before fixating on his chest, which he couldn’t figure out why. Until he remembered that he has on Shane’s shirt. The one he pretty much stole because he loved the smell. He was caught red handed. “Can I come in?” Ryan asked, trying his best not to come off as too needy.

Shane cleared his throat and nodded, his posture stiffening as he stepped inside to let Ryan in. He knew Ryan had every right to be mad at him, but Shane didn't want to lose him. Not to mention that he looked fantastic in Shane's shirt that was a little loose in the waist and bit tight on the arms.

“So, uh....” Ryan hesitated not knowing the best way to approach the situation at hand. “I’m almost 78% positive that I heard you moan my name and it could’ve just been in my head but I heard it so clearly and I guess I was just wanting to know if I was right. That you were you know.. jerking off and thinking of me.” Ryan said all in one big jumble, barely giving himself time to breathe before biting his lip in both worry and excitement. Shane had obviously been doing something, whether he admitted it or not because Ryan was no idiot. Shane never wore his shirt open like that and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, which allowed Ryan to see the bulge of Shane’s cock peeking through the opening.

Shane dropped his gaze and folded his arms over his chest. He looked up at Ryan guiltily. "Not sure where you got such a precise number but uh...ya hit the nail on the head." He shuffled uncomfortably. "I--heard something, coming from a hole in my wall that I didn't realize was there and you--" Shane gestured vaguely to the side. "It was wrong. Incredibly wrong. And I don't...And whatever you decide to do after this, just know I'm very sorry."

Ryan definitely had a smirk on his face when Shane admitted to him being right, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in the fact that Shane was moaning his name and thinking of him while he got off. The weird thing though was that there’s apparently a hole in Shane’s wall that he could hear Ryan through. So Shane knew he was getting off which made him hard and sparked an impromptu jerk off session for Shane?

“Wrong!?” Ryan questioned, confused at what Shane was trying to say. “What's so wrong about it? I think that’s pretty fucking hot actually. Can I see the hole in the wall? You know to make sure you aren’t lying to me.” Ryan added with a wink.

Shane blinked in surprise at how blase Ryan was being about this but obviously he'd understood the appeal. He took Ryan by the hand and led him to his bedroom, indicating the hole in the wall to the right of his desk. He glanced over at Ryan, eyes moving over his body. His cock twitched in his pants as he replayed what he had seen in his mind, as he thought about fucking Ryan up against the wall where he'd been watching him only moments before.

Ryan took Shane’s hand and followed him into his room, neither of them saying a word before he stood in front of this penny sized hole in Shane’s wall. His interest piqued and he leaned down the slightest bit to see what was on the other side, definitely not expecting what he found. The hole in the wall was positioned so that there was a perfect view of Ryan’s bed. Now he understood why Shane was such a mess. Shane had been getting himself off while watching Ryan fuck himself on his fingers without Ryan having any idea.

“You weren’t lying... It all makes sense now.” Ryan said slowly, deciding on whether or not to call Shane out for his voyeuristic romp he was caught in the middle of.

Shane moved behind Ryan, nearly close enough to touch. He was glad that Ryan wasn't more freaked out and while Ryan had said it was hot earlier, Shane wondered if actually seeing the hole may have changed his mind. Still, Shane's skin prickled with want, but he wasn't about to force Ryan into anything if he wasn't comfortable. "Is it...okay?" he asked softly, tentatively placing his hands on Ryan's hips. "Is this still okay?"

Ryan turned around in Shane’s grasp so that he could look up at the taller man, placing his hands on Shane’s shoulders, before shaking his head with a huge smile on his face. “You literally just saw me fingering myself while screaming your name and you seriously have to ask me if it’s still okay? Of course it’s fucking okay, Shane. I want you so badly.” Ryan said the last part quietly, the neediness starting to become evident once again before pulling Shane down into a kiss.

Shane groaned at how desperate Ryan was, unashamed in his want, in his want for Shane. He kissed Ryan back roughly, pressing him up against the wall and sliding his hands under Ryan's t-shirt, touching every bit of skin he could before he used this thumbs to flick Ryan's nipples.

“Fuck!” Ryan gasped against Shane’s lips before kissing his way up his neck, flicking his tongue out against Shane’s ear. “Did you see me play with them earlier?” He asked as Shane continued on. “I- I tried to do it like you do, but it just wasn’t the same.” Ryan whimpered out when Shane pinched the buds, rolling them easily between his fingertips.

Shane grunted softly, sliding his hands down Ryan's chest. He licked a long line from Ryan's hip to his nipple before tonguing over it, and biting down softly.

Ryan’s back arched against the wall when he felt Shane’s mouth around his nipple. Shane’s mouth was hot and wet and he moved his tongue so languidly across the raised flesh that Ryan was clutching Shane’s hair in his fingers. “Yeah, just like that.” Ryan moaned when Shane started to rub at his neglected nipple, overstimulating Ryan in one of his favorite ways.

God Shane loved it when Ryan got so unabashed like this, moving and gasping and begging to be touched. Shane's mouth began to move more insistently, as he pressed his tongue down on the nipple he'd been biting, swirling the tip around the dusky pink until he licked a line over to the other. He pressed Ryan's arms against the wall as he drew the nipple into his mouth and sucked down roughly, sliding a thigh between Ryan's legs so he could feel the hot throb of his cock. He wanted to see if Ryan would rut up against him, if he would leak into his boxers.

Ryan whined when he felt the delicious press of Shane’s knee against his cock. He could probably come just like this if Shane would let him rut against him while he tongued at his nipples. When Ryan tried to grind down against Shane’s thigh, he was met with two large hands gripping his hips, not allowing him to move. There was no doubt in Ryan’s mind that he would probably have small bruises from where Shane’s hands were but he couldn’t wait to wear them with pride. “Shane please.” Ryan begged breathlessly, trying once again to grind down but with no avail.

Suddenly Shane spun Ryan around, securing Ryan's hands behind his back by tying his shirt around them. "Stay," he growled against Ryan's ear. He retrieved lube and a condom from his nightstand, pulling his pants down to his ankles, too worked up to bother to take them all the way off. He slid the condom on and groaned softly at the feel of his own hand spreading lube over his dick. He tore Ryan's pants down to his ankles as well and pressed up against him.

"Heard you say you want my cock while you were fucking yourself. Were you getting yourself ready in there?" Shane murmured against Ryan's shoulder, placing his hands on Ryan's hips. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you right now."

Ryan moaned helplessly as Shane tied his hands behind his back and practically growled at him to stay there. Shane only ever got like this with him when he was losing control of himself and Ryan was so curious to know what Shane was going to do to him. Ryan heard Shane approach him again and couldn’t help the excitement that he felt pool in his stomach at the sight of Shane lubing up his cock before his boxers were jerked down and he felt the head being rubbed against his hole. Ryan was so lost in need that he barely registered that Shane was talking to him.

“Yeah, fuck.” Ryan whined. “Imagined that it was your cock stretching my hole, filling me up.” He said while trying to push himself back against Shane’s cock, but Shane didn’t let him move. “Please, Fuck me so hard that I’ll feel the sting when I walk tomorrow. Fuck me until I scream and so loud that our neighbors will know who I belong to. Please Shane. Please, sir. I promise to be good.”

Shane braced a hand against the wall by Ryan's face, trembling with the need to get off and flushed all over at Ryan's words. "Jesus Ryan," Shane gasped, breathing heavily. He spread Ryan's cheeks slightly and slowly slid inside him; it was a great strain to do so, but he didn't want to hurt Ryan and he wanted the feeling of him stretching around his cock.

The initial burn was anything like Ryan had ever felt before. Of course he had had sex with guys but nothing compared to this. “ _Oooooooh fuuuuuuck_ ” Ryan moaned out, dropping his head, as Shane pushed even further inside of him. It was taking a lot out of him to not just push himself back against Shane’s cock and take it all in, but he wanted to savor this moment. Ryan wanted to remember the delicious way that Shane’s cock stretched his hole and the way his thighs trembled and his cock dripped the further that Shane pushed in.

“Oh my god!” Ryan gasped as Shane pressed his pelvis flush against Ryan’s ass. “Fuck! I feel so full! Give me a second, please.” He was trying to get his breathing under control and to not let himself come before Shane even started moving. To say that Ryan was overwhelmed would be an understatement. From the burn of Shane’s cock stretching him completely, to the way Shane mouthed and sucked at his neck, marking him, while he waited for him to adjust, and just the overall fact that this was finally happening after wanting it for so long.

Shane slid his hands down to rest at Ryan's hips, gripping painfully as he tried to hold himself back from completely devouring him. He wanted to touch him all over, leave marks to match the burn he'd feel tomorrow, taste his skin, feel his hair, rub over his nipples and hear him scream. He wanted all of it. But for now he buried his face against Ryan's shoulder, fighting to catch his breath.

Ryan gave himself a minute to adjust to the stretch of Shane’s cock before shifting his hips the slightest bit, moving himself barely, causing both Shane and him to moan at the same time. Ryan hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He felt so, so full and he had tears pooling in his eyes because it felt so fucking good and Shane hadn’t even really started moving yet.

“Shane,” Ryan whimpered out breathlessly, “please move.”

Shane shuddered, pulling Ryan from the wall as he slowly drew back and thrust back in. He began with a slow, steady rhythm, his legs trembling as he ran his hands up and down Ryan's torso, thumbs flicking his nipples each time he reached them.

Ryan’s head fell back onto Shane’s shoulder as Shane started to thrust faster, reaching around to pull Shane into a sloppy kiss. “You feel so good, Shane. Your cock is so fucking big, splitting me in two.” Ryan breathed out against Shane’s lips. “I’m so fucking full.” Ryan’s neglected cock was leaking steadily at this point, he wished he could reach down and wrap a hand around himself but his hands were still tied behind his back. He didn’t know why Shane still had them there until he felt a pull on the restraint.

Before Ryan knew it, his upper back was being pushed forward, bending him at the waist, ass out, and his chest and face pressed up against the wall. He felt a light tug at the shirt tied around his wrists and felt his body being pulled back onto Shane’s cock. Shane was using the restraint to fuck Ryan back onto him. Ryan could feel his arms bulging, sweat rolling down his body at a steady pace now, completely at Shane’s will to do whatever he wanted with him.

“Give me all you’ve got, big guy.” Ryan tried to sound in control but he ended up whimpering out the last few words as Shane started fucking his hips at the same time he moved Ryan backwards.

Curses spilled from Shane's mouth as he held the t-shirt taut and continued thrusting roughly into Ryan. He skimmed his hand down Ryan's torso and over his hips before curling his fingers around Ryan's cock. He moaned against Ryan's neck, suckling a fresh bruise there to mark him as his. Ryan's cock was dripping with pre-cum and Shane used it to slick up Ryan's cock and begin stroking it.

"F-fuck Ryan," Shane shuddered, getting lost in the movements of fucking up into him, of moving his lips and tongue and teeth over Ryan's neck and shoulders, of making a tight space for Ryan's cock to fit through. It was all heat and roughness and softness and sensation and it was making Shane dizzy.

“Yes! Fuck! Just like that!” Ryan yelled when Shane finally started stroking his cock while fucking up into him. Ryan felt the familiar sting of Shane’s teeth digging into his skin, marking him because Ryan was his. Ryan’s whole body jolted when Shane changed up the angle and he felt the tip of Shane’s cock hit his prostate. “Right there! Fuck Shane! Right there! Please do that again!” Ryan was begging now, way too high on being fucked to care about being needy because he knew Shane loved it.

Shane tore off the shirt that had Ryan's wrists bound. He slowly slid out of him, enjoying the delicious whimper that got out of Ryan and the needy way he grabbed for Shane. He hoisted Ryan up, holding him so that Ryan's back was against the wall and slid back inside him.

"Fuck, I need to see you," Shane murmured, his voice broken with need as he thrust desperately into Ryan before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Ryan should really stop being surprised about how dominant Shane can be in the bedroom. Ryan was so not expecting for Shane to hoist him up by his thighs and bracket him between the wall and him before being filled with Shane’s cock again. Ryan kissed Shane back with fervor, savoring this intimate moment between the two of them. It didn’t take long before Ryan broke the kiss, gasping at how even managed to feel even fuller than he had because of this new position.

Ryan pressed forehead against Shane’s, both of them panting against each other’s mouths while Shane started to piston his hips into Ryan at a brutal pace, hitting the smaller mans prostate with every thrust. A string of curses tumbled mindlessly from Ryan’s mouth along with constant uh uh uhs. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and reached down to stroke himself a few times before Shane grabbed his wrist.

Shane could feel himself on the precipice of release, his heart warmed by the way Ryan's forehead leaned against his, and his body desperate to touch him more. His thrusts grew faster and more erratic as he threw Ryan's arm away from his cock.. "Mine," he growed, curling his fingers around Ryan's length as he started to stroke him quickly.

“Yours,” Ryan whimpered out “I’m all yours, Shane.” Ryan was already very overwhelmed that Shane was giving him what was definitely the best fuck of his life, but also overwhelmed at how possessive Shane was of him. He wanted nothing more than to be Shane’s and for Shane to be his. Ryan had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Shane kept fucking him harder, faster, feeling Shane start to lose himself, his trusts becoming sloppier but still hitting his prostate head on and finally stroking Ryan off in time with his thrusts.

“Shane, Shane!” Ryan gasped, “Want to feel you come inside me.”

"God...fuck...Ryan Ryan _Ryan_ ," Shane cried out shakily, his hips snapping forward erratically as he came hard inside Ryan. His arms trembled as he lowered Ryan to the floor, collapsing still against him except for his hand still moving over Ryan's cock. "Come for me baby," he whispered into Ryan's collarbone before steadying himself with a hand on Ryan's shoulder, pulling back slightly so he could see his face. "Wanna see you fall apart."

Ryan knew Shane was going to come as soon as his pace somehow managed to get faster and the slap of skin now echoed throughout the room. Shane groaned deep in his chest and Ryan felt him stiffen underneath him before he felt Shane push himself as deep as he could go as he came into the condom. It was a feeling unlike any other and Ryan barely had time to enjoy it before Shane was jerking him off with fast, thorough strokes, fully focused on making him come. Ryan felt his heart start beating faster when Shane called him baby, overwhelmed with his approaching orgasm and his emotions, that he felt the tears start to run down his cheek. “Shane! Shane! I’m gonna-“ Ryan sobbed, his back arching off the floor and coming all over Shane’s hand.

Shane let out a shaky breath as Ryan's emotions were laid bare on his cheeks, his body spasming with the force of his release. Shane slowly slid out of Ryan, awkwardly shuffled them over to the bed, and laid down beside him. He drew Ryan into his arms, kissing over the tears on his cheeks, so entirely gone for this man.

Ryan was still trying to catch his breath, trying to come back to reality and not that floaty world he finds himself in after sex. If fucked out was in the dictionary he was pretty sure it would say his name because he barely even registered that Shane was picking him up off the floor and guiding him to his bed. They laid there for a few minutes wrapped up in each other, Shane kissing away Ryan’s tears and holding him tightly.

“Holy fuck.” Ryan said with a light laugh, laying his head over onto Shane’s chest while Shane ran his hand through Ryan’s sweaty, wild, sex hair. Ryan couldn’t help but feel that wave of emotion hit him again as he laid there listening to Shane’s breathing and his heart beat.

“I love you.” Ryan admitted quietly as he looked up at Shane, his heart pounding hard against his ribs.

Shane's breath caught at Ryan's confession, and Shane was normally a very emotionally reserved and avoidant person. But Ryan said it so earnestly that it slammed Shane's heart into his ribcage. It scared him to admit, he felt cracked open and bare, but he couldn't deny the truth.

"I-I...s-same. I mean," Shane sighed, cheeks turning red. This was difficult, but he felt like he owed Ryan more than that. "L-Love you too," he said in a rush, burying his face against Ryan's neck.

A smile spread across Ryan’s face before he even heard Shane say “I love you, too.” He wasn’t going to make him say it because he knows that Shane isn’t always the most emotionally vulnerable but to hear him say it made Ryan’s heart melt and tears started falling down his cheeks.

“I mean it, you know. I want you to be my boyfriend and kiss me and mark me and fuck me and love me. I want that so much.” Ryan said softly with that big smile on his face, as Shane wiped his tears away and kissed him on the head. Ryan felt love like he had never felt before laying there in Shane’s arms and he hoped that Shane felt the same.

Shane felt emotionally overwhelmed, unable to speak as a lump formed in his throat. Even though he'd literally just fucked Ryan, this felt so much more intimate. "Okay," he whispered in agreement, leaning in to kiss Ryan gently.

Ryan leaned his head up and let Shane kiss him. It was full of passion, Shane’s way of showing Ryan that he felt the same without having to voice it. The kiss didn’t last long, but it still made Ryan breathless, He didn’t know if he would ever get used to kissing Shane.

“So am I your boyfriend now?” Ryan asked against Shane’s lips, giving him a simple peck before pulling away again.

"Yeah," Shane said quietly, resting his forehead against Ryan's. He closed his eyes, still reeling from feeling so emotionally exposed, while also feeling as though it was worth it for Ryan.

“I’m yours.” Ryan said with a smile before capturing Shane’s lips again with a soft kiss. “We need to shower. We’re both a mess.” Ryan laughed while looking down at his and Shane’s bodies. “And then I think we need to celebrate our relationship being official....” Ryan winked, reaching down to stroke Shane’s cock before kissing him and jumping out of his bed and rushing toward the bathroom.

Shane groaned at the feel of Ryan's hand on his cock, loving the soft feel of his kisses. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he hurried after Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ooh I groove) Through the hole in my wall  
> (Love the view) Through the hole in my wall  
> (Velvet Blue) Through the hole in my wall  
> (I see you) Through the hole in my wall
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @pinksweatshirtbergara!


End file.
